


"Would you light my candle" from the RENT soundtrack

by Alphum



Category: One Piece
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Temperature Play, Threesome, i cant believe im posting this from a work computer, please pray for me and my soul because oh my god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphum/pseuds/Alphum
Summary: For day 3 of kinktober, because you can't look at "Temperature Play" and NOT think of Ace and Marco. Unless your Sabo, who can't think at all.





	"Would you light my candle" from the RENT soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to the MAS discord server hi guys also if any of y'all have a better idea for a title please let me know

The room was sweltering. He would have cared if he wasn’t so distracted. It was humid and damp and the sheets stuck to him with sweat wherever he touched them. Granted, it wasn’t much, considering he was draped over Marco’s lap, caught between him and Ace. Their hands were dry where they slid over his sweaty skin, steam rising in their wake.  
Red imprints from their hands covered his body. Their hands were hot, almost to the point of burning, and they stung deliciously where they touched him.   
He was panting like he’d run a marathon and Ace and Marco were tragically unbothered. The only signs of them losing their composure were the flames they were allowing to crackle on their backs, Marco’s blue and Ace’s red, painting Sabo in shades of purple.  
Marco hitched him up in his lap to pull him closer, letting loose a throaty purr as Sabo’s rolling hips settled against his. Marco grabbed his ass, partially to support him and partially to help him rock in his lap. His hands seared into the muscles of his glutes and Sabo hissed at the combination of the heat, the sting, the pleasure, and the pressure. He threw his arms around Marco’s neck and let his arms drape down his back.  
Marco gritted his teeth as he smothered the flames on his back to keep from burning him. Ace reached around Sabo to lay his hands on Marco’s biceps and let his red flames dance down his hands.  
Sabo let his head rest against Marco’s shoulder, lazily watching the flames intermingle around him. He was so hot he felt utterly boneless, liquid and pliable between them as Ace began to rock against him, rutting against the cleft of his ass where Marco was effectively holding him open with his tight grip. Deliciously hot, deliciously boneless, he let himself drift in a humid haze of pleasure.  
He roused slightly when Ace pulled away and Marco pushed at his hips.  
“What?” He asked.  
“I think we’re cooking your brain.” Marco was smiling, but there was concern in his eyes.  
Sabo took the water bottle Ace had grabbed. “I’m probably just dehydrated.” He downed it quickly and settled firmly into Marco’s lap, which was now significantly cooler than it had been. The difference was stark to his overheated skin. “We’re not stopping.” He ordered.  
“We aren’t?” Ace tucked his chin over Sabo’s shoulder. His voice would be sing-song and mischievous if it weren’t so husky with lust.  
“Not on my account we aren’t.” Sabo shoved Marco. Surprised, he let himself fall back to lay flat on the bed. Sabo shifted slightly, settling on his hips rather than his thighs and began rolling his hips again. “I’m not a quitter.” He grinned.  
Ace laughed and settled against him again. Unlike Marco, he hadn’t allowed the heat to dissipate from his skin and Sabo almost whimpered. But if Marco’s grin was anything to go off of, it wasn’t an almost.  
He shook between them as they ran their scorching hands over his back, his chest, his legs, doing his best to return their touches with a caressing hand over his shoulder to the back of Ace’s neck and light kisses to Marco’s neck and jaw.  
Sabo bit his lip to keep from yelling when they joined their hands around his dick. He’d thought that frotting against Marco’s front earlier was hot, but this made that look like a rowboat next to a battleship. He bit his lip hard, squeezing his eyes shut as he shuddered in between them. Maybe Marco had been right about them cooking his brain, because all higher thought had left the building.  
His mouth fell open, gasping for air and cursing in strings because this felt too good, the knife-edge of pleasure had stretched into a pathway that burned through him, with no light of relief and satisfaction at the end. He trembled between Marco and Ace, stuttered swears all he could manage.  
And then Ace stuck two fingers in his ass and he was done.  
His fingers were slick with who-knew-what and burned hot against him and inside of him where Ace went straight for his prostate mercilessly.  
Sabo knew he did yell this time, though he couldn’t hear it over the blood rushing in his ears as Marco bit his exposed neck where he’d thrown his head back. At the same time, he squeezed Sabo’s ass hard enough that he could feel his fingernails.  
Heat blazed through him, so hot that it was almost cold, but definitely icy-sharp. The tight hands around his dick and the fingers shoved inside of him and the set of teeth-- the two sets of teeth digging into his neck were too much as he came with another shout. It was violent and harsh, the icy-hot pleasure scraping him raw as he shook apart between them, coming hard over their hands and up Marco’s chest.  
They didn’t ease him down, but they did release him as they continued to work around him. Ace was thrusting into the cleft of his ass now and Marco was grinding against his thigh. Clumsy and still shaking with aftershocks of pleasure, he reached behind him to grab Ace. He pulled his hips snug against his own to sandwich his dick between them, at the same time hooking two fingers in Ace’s mouth.  
He felt more than heard Ace moan, against his back and fingers.  
“Marco.” Sabo’s voice was breathy, but there was no question of its firmness. “Kiss me.” He ordered.  
Marco obeyed hungrily, cupping his face with cooling hands.  
Sabo shuddered as he felt Ace come silently against him with a flare of heat and a splash of semen, his teeth tightening briefly on the fingers in his mouth. Ace always got off on his two blonds kissing and it never failed to make Sabo hot under the collar.  
Ace leaned against him, pressing tiny kisses to the shoulder he had faceplanted in. Sabo, still shaky from his own orgasm, fell against Marco with a grunt.  
“Always nice to have pretty boys throwing themselves at me.” Marco drawled, not even trying to shift underneath their combined weight.  
Sabo imbued his limbs with haki, letting them darken as he was artificially strengthened. Then he was able to lift Ace off of them, who was dead asleep.  
Sabo grimaced and peeled his sweat-sticky legs off the sheets as he staggered to the bathroom. His only saving grace was the haki reinforcing his knees, otherwise he wouldn’t even be able to stand up on his own. He returned to Marco with water and wipes. They both drank deeply and wiped the worst of the messes off themselves and each other.  
“So where were we?” Sabo purred, leaning back on one hand.  
“Somewhere after we blew your mind.” Marco scooted closer.  
Sabo still didn’t trust his limbs without haki, so he let it continue to flow through him and pulled Marco into his lap. It was easy normally, with how light Marco was, but with haki it was like moving a pillow.  
Marco’s eyes went wide and Sabo laughed at the look on his face. “I’ll look more into that later.” He promised, settling Marco in his lap. He should have expected it, Marco loved being treated like he was small and delicate instead of the big tall man he was.  
Marco huffed at him and settled in his lap. He was sitting a head or so taller than him, and he tilted Sabo’s head back to kiss him deeply. They kissed slowly, not hurrying to rebuild the heat between them. Metaphorically, of course. Sabo was loving how cool and soothing Marco’s hands felt against his overheated skin. He felt like he had a sunburn and Marco’s hands were perfectly cool on him.  
“How do you want it?” He asked softly against Marco’s neck when they parted.  
Marco shivered. “Slow. Just like this.” He whispered back.  
They rocked together slowly like that for a while, Sabo admiring the flex of Marco’s abs as he rubbed himself off against Sabo’s stomach, riding his lap leisurely.  
Marco slowly grew warmer again, an unconscious use of his powers, and he bit his lip again when his back crackled back into flame. Sabo shifted his hands to cup his neck, loving the warmth where it started to glow against his fingers.  
“You’re so hot like this.” He grinned.  
Marco groaned. “That was awful. Don’t make jokes like that while you’re touching my dick.”  
Sabo laughed. “Technically, I’m not touching your dick, you’re touching me with it.”  
Marco shoved him and Sabo let himself fall back. “I was almost there, you ass.”  
Sabo did his best to look sultry when he looked up at him. “Try harder.”  
Marco shoved a pillow over his head.

**Author's Note:**

> again, please pray for me  
> i ran out of steam but also round 2 will probably be another kinktober prompt


End file.
